The Past's Truths
by TheHybridFantasyAnimal
Summary: Hi! This story is actually about HTTYD 2, so if you haven't seen the movie, don't read this. Anyway, this is about Cloudjumper at the night Valka was "eaten." For some reason my stories are being coded weirdly, so just copy/paste this link and read. Sorry! /content/pasts-truths


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Cloudjumper twisted to the side just at the right time to avoid the net hurling at him. He watched as it captured a Hideous Zippleback behind him, and sent him falling to his demise. Cloudjumper narrowed his eyes in anger as vikings surrounded him. He dove from the pitch-black sky to knock back the vikings with his tail. They all fell and retreated, screaming in fear. Cloudjumper tugged on the net, and felt it snap. The dragon jumped back on it's feet, and nodded both heads as it took off towards the sheep pen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"The Stormcutter leaped into the sky again, and felt a sudden rush of wind pass by him. A Night Fury had passed him. It flew high up, unreachable even by the longest nets. Cloudjumper pushed himself upwards, and reached the Night Furies' altitude. This was his good friend, Ocean. She had dark blue scales and piercing purple eyes. "Hey, where are you targeting?" Her gaze was snatched from the village to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Hi. And the largest attacking tower. Enough of us have been taken down." Without warning, she dove to the tower, and screeched. All the vikings nearby had already ducked under their shields, allowing Cloudjumper to take in the action in the few moments he had. He blew fire on multiple houses, and waited for them to burn up to reveal any pet or food. In the meanwhile, he decided to free more dragons. He scanned the outskirts of the village, and spotted a Deadly Nadder and a Whispering Death./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Cloudjumper beat his wings quickly as the vikings recovered from the attack. A small net caught his foot, and he was dragged down slightly. A Terrible Terror grabbed onto his trapped foot, and bit into the net. He flew off into a small gap in a house before Cloudjumper could thank him. He continued to the dragons, and shot a small blast of fire at the vikings. They used their shields to protect against the flame, but there were too many for the fire to actually affect much. Cloudjumper decided to set a distraction, so he set a nearby house on fire. Some vikings rushed to the house, but many held their ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Suddenly, a single young viking rushed from the crowd. He screamed, and hit Cloudjumper with his spear. Cloudjumper roared in fury as blood dripped heavily from his leg. A Night Fury screeched again, and everyone ducked when one shouted. A huge blast of fire burned a couple of houses, and Ocean hovered above Cloudjumper. She blinked at him, and said, "Get away from here. I'll free the dragons. Gather food for the queen!" She shot a ball of fire at the nets, and they incinerated. The dragons stretched their wings and flew off before the vikings recovered form the attack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Cloudjumper was about to fly to the farms, but a cry specifically stood out to him. No one else seemed to notice, but Cloudjumper didn't mind. He tried to pinpoint the cry, but he couldn't find out where it came from. He found himself going to the houses he burned. Once he reached the now-burned-down homes, he heard it again. Cloudjumper then saw a baby. A viking baby, helpless inside the burning house. He slowly landed in the house, and saw it closer. It was crying from fear, probably./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Cloudjumper cocked his head, and gurgled a noise from curiosity. He gently placed a claw on the baby's chest, and felt it breathing. It stopped crying, and stared into Cloudjumper's yellow eyes. It laughed, and gripped his talon with it's tiny hands. Suddenly, Cloudjumper heard footsteps. He whipped his head around, and spotted a female viking with a sword in hand. But unlike the other ferocious vikings, she did not bear the weapon like she was always wanting a kill. She was fearful, and only worried about her baby. Cloudjumper's pupils changed back to wide and understanding, as he realized she was not going to kill./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Georgia;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Another set of footsteps thumped the ground nearby. A large man stood in a hole in the house, and stared at Cloudjumper and his wife. "I'll get you out, Valka!" He picked a hammer up nearby and headed closer to the Stormcutter. He picked up the upset baby, and watched as Cloudjumper grabbed Valka. He knew he was going to be killed, and that Valka would not live a good life in the village of insane vikings. He flew away, and heard her shout back to the man./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-2e0f5b37-a0a3-ed98-c81b-875bead44b93"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stoick!" she cried, over and over. Cloudjumper joined the retreating dragons, and looked under his neck to see she was still there. She was not complaining and struggling. Cloudjumper felt like she was not entirely happy about leaving, but she was somewhat thankful. He gurgled again, and caught her attention. She looked at the dragon, but smiled. He looked back up, and turned away from the departing dragons. He saw Ocean among them. He was flying at the head, and did not know her friend was leaving. Cloudjumper landed on a mountain, and let go of the viking. He slowly stretched his wing out on the ground, and allowed her to climb atop him. He did so, but very cautiously. Once she was on, Cloudjumper flew off in the opposite way of the dragon queen, but to the Bewilderbeast./span/span/p 


End file.
